Shattered Peace
by Tears-For-Fears
Summary: Jude was Tommy's world, but sometimes, your world can get ripped away from you. JT
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is just something I wrote because I thought of it and if I didn't write it down it would kill me. The first chapter is not expected to be good, but once I have some time to think the chapters will change. For the better? You decide. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IS.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Tommy was stunned by the beauty of the face that haunted him in his sleep each night. He remembered holding her, kissing her, just being with her. He knew that would never happen again. She was dead. Jude Harrison was dead. Or at least, that's what he'd thought. A few years back, Tommy had moved out to New York City. He had still kept in touch with Jude and come to work with her, but they rarely got to hang out out of work. It had happened when she was out on her second tour, just after her 18th birthday. She was going to move in with him when she got back, and had called him every night to see how the move was going. Then one day, she just stopped altogether. He figured she was just busy and would call him eventually. A few days passed, and everyone was acting really weird around him. Saying things like "I'm sorry, Tom", and "Is she going to be ok?" He finally decided to ask Kwest what was going on. Kwest responded by showing Tommy a newspaper headline. It talked about how Jude and everyone else who was in the tour bus had been in an accident and the conditions of Jude and a few other people were still unknown. He felt like his heart had been ripped out and handed to him with a steak through it. Jude--his Jude--was gone. He'd never picked up another tabloid from that day on. It was too painful knowing that he might open it and see that she really _had _died. He kept telling himself that she'd come back. That she'd run into his arms and everything would be ok. That's what he said every night before he went to bed and every morning when he woke up. That's what he went through his entire day telling himself for at least 2 months. After that, he just gave up. He stopped hoping, he stopped caring about anything else. He'd just lock himself away and not speak to anyone for weeks on end. What was the point? Jude was his life; his life was gone.

**A/N: I know that was mostly rambling, but the rest of the story, as usual, will be better. Please R&R.**


	2. Never Coming Home

**A/N: I know i'm reusing the same plot, but I can't help it. There's alot you can do with a car accident story in my world. Lol. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, My Chemical Romance, or anything else you might recognize.**

**Chapter 2: Never Coming Home**

It had been exactly 2 years since Jude's so-called death, and Tommy was doing worse than usual. When he arrived at work he didn't speak. He didn't even look anyone in the eye. He just went into the recording booth and got to work. Just after he had moved out to New York, Tommy had gotten the chance of a lifetime. He was going to have what he'd always wanted; a solo career. He remembered the day he told Jude perfectly. He told her that he'd still be around if she needed him, but otherwise it would be solo. Jude was thrilled for him, and said it was ok as long as they were still together. He had taken her into his arms and said they'd always be together. He knew it was cliche, but he also knew it was the truth. He was in love with Jude and had every intention of marrying her if the tour went well. He thought about how they both still wore thier engagement rings. All of those memories and thoughts flooded back into his mind as he began to sing.

_I never said i'd lie in wait forever_

_If I died we'd be together now_

_I can't always just forget her_

_But she could try_

_At the end of the world_

_or the last thing I see _

_You are never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Could I, should I_

_and all the things that you never ever told me_

_and all the smiles that are ever,ever,_

_Ever get the feeling that you're never_

_all alone and I remember now_

_at the top of my lungs, in my arms she dies_

_she dies..._

Kwest sat in shock as Tommy finished his song. Had he actually thought Jude was dead? He needed to talk now. Tommy came out of the booth, silently, as usual. Only this time, Kwest stopped him. "Hey, man. What was that?" He looked back at him, shrugged, and attempted to leave again. Kwest stopped him again. "Stop. I need more than a shrug."

"What do you want from me?"

"Tell me what the song was about."

"What?"

"The song you just sang, Tom. What was it about." He sighed heavily.

"It was about Jude."

"And why does it say she died?"

"Because she did." Kwest looked at him like he was an idiot.

"On what planet?"

"This one," He said grimly. Kwest shook his head.

"Are you kidding?"

"Well, have you seen her around in the past 2 years?"

"No, but--"

"Then that's all the proof I need." Tommy was sounding annoyed. "If she was alive, she would have come back." Kwest got an idea.

"Do you remember where the bus crashed?" Tommy looked down.

"Yeah. In Italy. Rome, to be exact." He shook his head at the irony of the place. Kwest smiled.

"Thanks." Kwest walked out and Tommy followed, confused.

"Why do you need to know that?" Kwest looked back.

"You'll see."

**A/N: Please R&R.**


	3. When I Come Around

**A/N: Enjoy this chapter because it's probably going to be my last for a long time. Due to recent overpowerment(parents), I now have only an hour and a half to work on my writing. Anyway, as I said before, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, only my own stupid ideas.**

**Chapter 3: When I Come Around**

A few days later, Kwest dragged Tommy through an airport terminal, determined for him so see for himself that Jude was still alive, even though he had no idea what would come out of it. They were sitting there, waiting for their flight to be called. "Kwest, man, I still don't see why you had to drag me here. Jude is dead." Kwest glared at him. He was getting sick of this.

"She is _not _dead. That's what i'm going to prove to you. How did you get a stupid idea like that, anyway?" Tommy frowned.

"Let's see. First, her tour bus crashes. Next, people start acting all weird. Finally, she doesn't come back from Rome, her least favorite place in the world, to see her fiance. I think that's proof enough."

"You forgot to mention how you haven't looked at a tabloid, seen a news show, or talked to anyone who could tell you differently since. Besides, there are alot of things that could have happened to her besides dying."

"Like what?"

"She could have lost her memory and stayed there. She could have been injured and not been able to come back. Alot of things."

"And we have to go to Italy just to see that?" Kwest shook his head skeptically. "What?"

"I'm beginning to wonder if that's not the problem. Maybe you just don't love her anymore."

"What are you talking about? I _do _love her." Kwest nodded.

"Then why are you trying to avoid going to see her?" Tommy shrugged.

"I guess I just don't want to know how bad it is. I mean, Kwest, what if she doesn't even remember who I am? I don't think I could handle that."

"You need to see her for yourself no matter what condition she's in." Tommy looked down.

"I know." A voice came onto the intercom that informed them their flight was there. Kwest turned to Tommy.

"You ready, man?" He looked unsure, but nodded.

"Yeah." Kwest walked ahead and Tommy stood there for a minute. "I think."

**A/N: What happens when they arrive in Italy and find Jude? R&R to find out. Sorry this chapter was so short.**


	4. Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For

**A/N: Forget what I said in the last chapter; I tend to write whatever I think and usually don't go back to check it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show.**

**Chapter 4: Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For**

Tommy and Kwest arrived in Italy the next morning. Tommy was still convinced that this was a waste of his time, but had also convinced himself that his time was better wasted doing something important, since he wasn't getting any work done at the studio. They had rented a car and were driving to Rome. "Kwest?" Asked Tommy.

"Yeah?"

"How the hell are we suposed to find her if we don't even know if she's even in Rome anymore?" There was a pause.

"I have no idea."

"What? Then why did you act like you had everything planned out?"

"I did. I only thought about that when you asked me the question." There was silence for the rest of the trip. When they finally arrived in Rome, Tommy was still mad at Kwest for dragging him to another continent to try and find someone who might not even be there without a plan to find her. He was getting imptatient.

"Now what?" Kwest shrugged.

"Maybe if we go to the hospital she went to they'll tell us where she was."

"What hospital did she go to?"

"I don't know, but it had to be one of them, and how many hospitals can there possibly be in Rome?" Tommy's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious? If you think you're gonna drag me around Rome asking hospitals if they treated Jude Harrison 2 years ago which they probably won't even remember, then you must have taken a harder hit than Jude at some point."

"Do you have a better idea?" Tommy shrugged.

"We find what hospital was closest to the crash site, and if by some miracle they remember who they treated 2 years ago, we ask them where she is now."

"Sounds promising," He said sarchastically.

"It's better than going around the country looking for her."

"Fine. Let's go." Kwest started the car again and they drove off. The hospital that was closest to her crash site was a small building that was just outside the city. They parked the car and went inside. Since Kwest didn't speak Italian, Tommy had to ask the person at the desk everything. After asking if they'd treated Jude Harrison, where she was now, how to find her, and a few other things, they left with all the information they needed to find her and bring her back.

"I can't believe it. I mean, just like that they tell us everything. Isn't that kinda weird?" Kwest shrugged.

"Who cares? We know how to find her, don't we?"

"Yeah, I guess. But I don't know, it just seems too easy."

"Hmm. I see your point, man, but we've pretty much found her. You can't give up just because it seems easy." Tommy looked at him.

"I never said anything about giving up."

**A/N: R&R.**


	5. Should I Stay Or Should I Go?

**A/N: Thanks to all the people who may or may not have sent me a review. Here is the part you've all been waiting for(no, it's not ending).Lol. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show.**

**Chapter 5: Should I Stay Or Should I Go?**

Thye drove away from the hospital and continued their search for Jude. They got lost and had been driving for about an hour when they finally came across a beautiful villa. "This is the place," Said Kwest, surprised. "Wow. She managed to find a pretty good house."

"If she's even there," Tommy added in. Kwest glared at him. They walked up to the house and knocked on the front door. After a minute, they heard shuffling and finally the door opened slowly.

"Hello?" The door opened wider and they saw her standing there. She looked different; her long firey red hair had been cut, and she wasn't as pale as she was before. Tommy smiled.

"Jude? Is that you?" She gave him a weird look.

"Of course it's me. Why? Who are you?" Tommy felt like he had just been ripped to shreds. His worst fear had come true. She didn't remember him.

"It's me, Tommy. You mean to say that you have no idea who I am?" She shook her head.

"No. You look kinda familiar, but I don't-- I don't remember you." Seeing the pained look in Tommy's eyes, she quickly added. "I'm so sorry." He shrugged.

"It's-- It's ok." He looked away from her. Even though she didn't know who he was, she decided she wanted to help him.

"This happens alot to me," She said while coming to his side and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you can help me remember." He looked up.

"How?" She shrugged.

"Beats me. Nobody ever tries. But I want to help you. Do you have any ideas?" He did. He and Kwest took her to a pier that resembled the one he had taken her when he first met her and he played a song he had written for her. He showed her pictures, played her cds for her, and told her about her old life. Nothing worked. Tommy was devastated. He decided he needed to think more, and left Kwest and Jude sitting at the dock. Jude went up to Kwest. "He's sweet. I just wish I could remember him. I looks like he wants that." Kwest nodded.

"He does. More than anything."

"Why?"

"Because before any of this happened everything was going perfect. Then after the accident, he thought you'd died and just seeing you but you not remembering him is torturing the guy. He's in love with you, Jude." She smiled.

"I'd like to remember." There was silence as Jude tried to think. Tommy came back.

"Hey, girl." Jude looked confused.

"Why are you always calling me girl?" Tommy was surprised at the question.

"I've always called you girl."

"Why?" He shrugged.

"I guess it's cause you'd never let me say 'hey, Jude' and it just kinda--stuck. I'll stop if you want." She shook her head.

"That's ok. I kinda like it, actually." An idea came to Tommy.

"Jude?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a favor?" She nodded. "Look at the ring finger on your left hand." She looked down at her hand.

"What about it? It's just my ring." She held up her hand. "I've always had it. Ever since I can remember."

"Do you remember who gave you that ring?" He asked desperately. She shook her head again.

"Who?" Tommy frowned.

"You're looking at him." A wave of familiar images hit Jude when she heard that, so many it made her head hurt. She rubbed her temples. "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing really. Just a headache." He nodded and she continued trying to identify the mixed images. All her memories came flooding back to her. She looked up at him. "I remember now. Everything."

**A/N: R&R**


	6. Just a Dream

**A/N: This chapter is going to have kind of a twist. Keep reading to find out more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show.**

**Chapter 6: Just a Dream**

Tommy looked at her. "For real?" Jude nodded.

"Tommy, i'm so sorry I didn't come back to you. I love you." Tommy's face lit up and he threw his arms around her. He picked her up and drew her in for a long, much needed kiss. It lasted a few minutes before Jude pulled away and looked at Tommy. "Man, wake up! We're almost there." Tommy stared at her.

"What?" He opened his eyes to see Kwest sitting next to him on the plane, scowling at him.

"I said, we're almost there." Tommy looked around him, not fully aware of what had just happened.

"But, Jude. She was just--" He looked down painfully as realixation struck him. "It was all just a dream." Kwest looked at him sympathetically.

"No, not all of it. We can still find her." Tommy simply shook his head, tears beginning to flow from his eyes.

"No, forget it. She's never coming back." Kwest was beginning to doubt it himself, but refused to let Tommy give up hope. Without Jude, his life had been and would be miserable, and Kwest was sick of dealing with it.

"Man, I did not come all the way to Italy with you so you could just give up, ok? Jude _is _here somewhere. We just have to find her." _And fast, _he thought. _I'm not sure how much more of this the guy can take. _Tommy nodded grimly.

"Fine."

"Come on. The plane's about to land." They got out after the plane landed and left the airport. They managed to find a hotel nearby and checked in for the night. They were going to stay at a villa owned by a friend of Tommy's a few hours away, and they would leave in the morning before they began searching for Jude. Tommy went into his room and immediately collapsed on the bed. He reached into his pocket and took out a picture of her.

"Jude, why did you have to go on that tour? If you had stayed, none of this would have happened. You would have been safe in my arms back home. We would've been married! That stupid tour ruined everything." He sighed and put the picture away. "And I just had to tell Georgia that a tour would perfect for publicity. I'm such an idiot! This is all my fault." Tommy closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but he only saw her image. He got up and went over to the bathroom. He turned the sink on and splashed his face with cold water. "Tommy, snap out of it," He told himself. He sighed and went back into the bedroom and opened his suitcase. He dug through it for a little while, until he came across something he had forgotten he packed. He took it out and saw that it was a bottle of sleeping pills. He sat there for a minute, staring at the bottle in his hands before opening it and pouring the contents into his hand.

**A/N: R&R. Sorry for the shortness.**


	7. Save Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show.**

**Chapter 7: Save Me**

He hesitated when he heard footsteps coming, but when he closed his eyes once more, all he could see was Jude's face, causing him to hastily pour the pills into his mouth and swallow them. He wanted to be with her again, to see her laugh, to kiss her for real this time. He loved her, and not thinking strait was causing him to believe that this was the only way to have her. The drugs took over his body surprisingly quickly, and soon he was on the floor, a smile coming over his face. _I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner, _he thought. _The answer was simple. I will find Jude. On my own. _He passed out and soon after Kwest came into his room, unaware of what had just happened. "Hey, man. You gotta see-" At this point he had caught site of Tommy's lifeless body laying on the floor. "Oh, man. Tommy, why did you do this?" He shook his head and quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911. "Hold on, man." The ambulence arrived a few minutes later and took Tommy off to the hosptial. Kwest had asked if he could go with them, and they had agreed as long as he didn't get in the way. When theyt got to the hospital, Tommy was immediately taken away, and Kwest was left sitting in the waiting room, waiting for news. He had been there for a couple of hours when he started to feel tired. Deciding to try and find out where he could get a cup of coffee, he stood up and walked out of the waiting room. He was about halfway down the hall when something caught his eye. He wasn't sure what it was, but something about it was so familiar. He looked over at the side door and saw it. A young girl, about 20 years old, with firey red hair and pale skin. She was laying in the hospital ned sleeping peacefully. His eyes nearly fell out of his head. "Jude?" He ran over to the girl's room, nearly falling over 3 seperate times trying to get to her. She looked different in reality, too. If anything she was the opposite of Tommy's dream, longer hair, a bit paler if that was even possible, but nevertheless it was still Jude. Kwest's jaw dropped. "So this is where you've been hidden all this time. Girl, you gotta wake up! Tommy's in this same hospital right now because he thinks you're dead! Girl, you've gotta save him! He's miserable without you." Jude began to turn, and Kwest thought he saw her eyes begin to open, but nothing more. He sighed heavily and ran out of the room and over to Tommy's room, strait up to the doctor that was coming out. "Hey, doc! What's up with Tommy?" The doctor raised her eyebrows.

"He's awake now. You're lucky you found him so early, or else he would've easily been dead before we could do anything." Kwest nodded.

"Can I see him?" When the doctor nodded, Kwest rushed in so fast that if you blinked you probably would've missed it. He ran right up to Tommy's bedside, causing him to jump back.

"Hey, man. Before you start yelling at me, I've gotta say that I couldn't take this anymore and this seemed-" Kwest shook his head dismissively.

"Whatever, Jude is here!" Those words silenced Tommy almost immediately.

"What? Where? Is she ok? C-can I see her?"

"Stop! Ok, Jude is here. Where? I don't know. A-a couple of doors down. I'm not sure if she's ok. She's in a coma, so no you can't go see her." Tommy frowned.

"She's in a coma? I-I guess that's why she didn't come back. I need to see her, though. You have to understand that." Kwest nodded.

"I do. But i'm not sure if other people will." Tommy looked hopefully at his best friend, as if he had the answer, like he had so many times before.

"Man, you said it yourself. It's worth a try. I can help her. I know I can."

**A/N: R&R.**


End file.
